


there for you

by blindinglights



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Bitty's sick with the flu and Jack just wants to take care of him.





	there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for peri-dolt for a fic meme that I did months ago. It was #21, "Why're you laughing?" She had asked for sick fic. Still working on getting my tumblr fics onto here!

Trying to get through the rest of his semester before winter break is a real pain when he can barely think, let alone he can barely even talk. He’s been sneezing every five minutes it feels like and he feels like somebody dropped a cement brick on his head. Everything hurts. He’s been texting Jack a lot, or well, mostly Jack’s been checking up on him constantly. There’s been a lot of _are you sure you’ll be okay_ and _get better soon_ and even one time, Jack somehow managed to order soup for Bitty and get it delivered even though Bitty knew Jack was all the way in Texas on a road trip.

Jack’s been worried, even if Bitty keeps telling him it’s just the flu, he’ll be better in no time. It was already planned beforehand that he was going to be spending his winter break in Providence with Jack, where Jack has told him that he plans to take care of Bitty and nurse him back to health.

Bitty’s touched, really.

As soon as his classes are over with, Jack is already at the Haus and waiting for him as Bitty makes his way up the Haus steps. Bitty’s bundled up in five layers, his scarf tucked around his face. He’s sure he looks like a mess, but Jack scoops him up into a hug anyway.

“Oh honey,” Bitty mumbles. “I’m all sick.”

“Don’t care,” Jack says, muffled against Bitty’s hair. “Are you ready to go?”

“Just a minute,” Bitty says as he reluctantly detangles himself from Jack, and starts making his way up the stairs. “Just need to do a few things and then I’ll be all set.”

Before no time, Bitty’s bags are in the bed of the truck and they’re making their way up the highway to Providence. Bitty must fall asleep, because before he knows it, Jack is shaking him awake and letting him know they’re here.

“Wha’?” Bitty mumbles, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Come on, Bits,” Jack says, and something else Bitty doesn’t register. He thinks it’s fever, but he has no idea. His world turns sideways as Jack lifts him into his arms.

“Baby, what’re you doing,” Bitty mumbles, pushing his face against Jack’s chest.

“Going to get you into bed, you need some rest.”

“‘M fine,” Bitty says, just as he goes into a coughing fit.

Jack sighs and continues carrying him all the way into his apartment. Within what feels like the next second, Jack is tucking Bitty into bed. With another blink, Jack is laying a cold cloth against Bitty’s forehead. And with another, Bitty is fast asleep, all warm and comfortable in bed next to Jack.

–

Bitty wakes up the next morning with his face pressed against Jack’s back. He immediately goes into a coughing fit, his chest and body aching. He doesn’t even feel marginally better than he did yesterday, but at least he’s nice and warm next to Jack. That’s a plus, at least.

“I hate being sick,” Bitty mutters. “And on winter break, too.”

Jack twists around until he’s facing Bitty, a small smile on his face. “We’ll get you better in no time, bud.” Jack cups Bitty’s face, rubbing a thumb in circles on his cheek. “You’re sounding better than you did yesterday.”

“No. No, I still sound awful, honey.”

“You’re looking a little better, too.”

“I probably look like something died. How can you stand to lay next to me?” Bitty groans, pressing his face against the pillow. “God, I feel like I died something awful.”

“Bits…” Jack rubs a hand against Bitty’s back. “Maybe you should get out of bed, I can draw you a warm bath. You might feel a little better, eh?”

“‘M fine,” Bitty mumbles. He swats a hand at Jack, trying to push him away with no such luck. Jack starts laughing. It’s quiet at first, but when Bitty shoves Jack away again, Jack only starts laughing harder.

“Why’re you laughing?”

“You’re grumpy, hairs a mess in all directions–”

“Gee, thanks.”

“-And your nose is all red.”

“Oh hush, I’m sick.”

“Cute.” Jack presses a kiss to his head, making Bitty squirm and burrow impossibly further into the covers. “And I love you.”

Bitty peers up at him. “Don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’ll be fine, just want to make sure you get better.” Jack gets up then, making his way toward the door. “I’m going to go get you some tea, and then maybe in a little bit you can take a warm bath and I’ll make some soup.”

“Hey, Jack,” he calls out.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too, sweetpea.”

Jack smiles and tells him he’ll be right back, and Bitty watches him walk out of the room. He grins helplessly into the pillow, pulling his covers tighter against him. This wonderful boy, he thinks, and graciously accepts the tea when Jack comes back into the room five minutes later. Jack grabs his book and gets back into bed, sitting beside Bitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts over [here](http://alexeiiimashkov.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or just come talk to me about anything! :)


End file.
